A Loss and A Lesson
by vasalisssa
Summary: When Zola is rushed into the hospital after Meredith and Derek have been told they are no longer able to continue fighting for her in court; The doctors of Seatle Grace-Mercy West will have to decide how to tell them, if at all.
1. Chapter 1

_Derek and Meredith have been turned down for Zola and as the wounds are still healing she is brought in by the new foster family in dire need of medical assistance as she climbed out of her cot and fell down a flight of stairs.  
>Can Arizona and Alex keep Derek and Meredith out of the know till Zola is stable, or will they find out and have to deal with a whole new loss.<em>

Chapter One

"Yes ma'am your son will be just fine, he is all stitched up and can go home." Alex said patting Mrs Jones on the back as she hugs him tearfully, "And you Mathew be careful next time, you gave your mum a scare with that big cut on your face."

"Yes Dr Karev. Am I allowed to play footy though?" His eyes were wide afraid of the answer.

"Not for a few weeks, once we take out the stitches though you can. Ma'am if you go out and sign the papers you can take your son home." Escaping from the room at last he rolled his eyes at Christina who was at the front counter.

"Get another mummy cuddle did ya?" She asked jeeringly.

"They all want a hug. I'm a doctor not a teddy." He said passing the chart back to the receptionist.

"Karev, we have a pregnant mum in a car accident on her way in, get a trauma gown on and meet me in the ambulance bay." Arizona jogged by yelling instructions as she went.

"Another hugging mummy awaits." Christina said with a bow.

Yanking open the ambulance doors the paramedic started reciting vitals and Alex concentrated on getting the stretcher out of the ambulance and into a trauma bay.

"Karev what have we got." Owen asked as he shut the door behind them in the trauma room.

"Pregnant mum car crash victim, baby is stable mum isn't looking so good." He said quickly taking the mums pulse and setting up and I.V and a central line.

"Heart beat is muffled with harsh breathing. Get Altman." Arizona said, "Karev get a portable ultra sound in here ASAP." Running to get the machine he ran into Meredith.

"Need a hand in there?" She asked looking behind him at the commotion.

"Nah I think we've got it covered." He said running off.

"Vital signs are stable, going to OR one now." Alex stated walking past Christina with a smirk. "This mum isn't doing any hugging for quite a while."  
>"Ass." She said continuing to write in the chart in front of her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yes you will be fine, and your baby is safe with me Mrs Williams. We will continue to watch you for a few days to make sure your injuries heal nicely but all in all, you should make a full recovery." Arizona said nodding at Alex to leave the room.

"No more super sick patients?" Alex asked distastefully. Arizona glared at him.

"We don't WISH for sick patients Karev." She said picking up a chart and walking off. "Follow me."

He walked after her rolling his eyes and the lecture she proceeded before entering the room.

"Premie baby of 31 weeks, still not feeding properly." Alex read off of the chart. "Vitals have been stable, and she has crashed once today."

"She is strong." Arizona said as the little hand clutched on to her middle finger. Alex nodded along with her, charting her vitals as they talked about a treatment plan.

"It's the E.R." Alex said grabbing his pager and running off. "it's nine, one, one."

"Karev, we have a really big case, and you need to keep it hush hush." Owen stated jogging next to Alex as they headed for the trauma bay.

"Why who is it?" Alex asked confused.

"It's Zola, she has had an accident with her new family." Alex stopped dead in his tracks.

"As in…" He stumbled over his words.

"Yes as in Meredith and Derek's Zola." Owen said hurrying Alex along.

"Why did they bring her here?" He asked furiously.

"We're the best" Owen stated before opening the door. As Alex entered he saw the young girl lying in the trauma cot, looking to be unconscious, an obvious broken arm, cut down the side of her face and what appeared to be friction burning all down one side of her body.

"What happened?" Alex accused the paramedic.

"She fell down, a flight of stairs?" Alex said staring at Owen. "How is that possible?" Owen forced Alex into a chair as they waited for the M.R.I to show the scan.

"She can walk now." Owen said simply.

"What do we do about Meredith." Alex asked looking through the glass to the small body below with absolute astonishment.

"We don't tell them, they can't know she is here. It would cause too many problems. Hear me Karev? I know they are your friends but you can't." Owen was firm even though it tugged at his own stomach with guilt.

"Ouch, this will be tough." Alex said as the image showed up on the screen. Several contusions showed in her stomach as well as some liquid pooling in her lungs. Several ribs appeared to be broken as well as a small amount of blood in the right side of her stomach.

Arizona came rushing in.  
>"Wow, that's harsh. Do they know?" She asked looking directly at Alex.<p>

"No. They aren't going to." Owen stated blankly before they all got up to take Zola to the O.R.

"Scrub in Karev, I will need your hands." Arizona said before leaving with Owen.

"So we aren't telling them?" She asked walking with Hunt to the front counter to book the O.R.

"No, they can't know. They only got the bad news two months ago. This is still a fresh wound." He said.

"Yeah I understand. That would be tough. Zola will have to be strong to come out of this. I don't know if she will make it Hunt." Arizona said sullenly.

"I know." His response was soft and only just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The room was humid with all the breathing bodies pressed into it. The baby on the table was slowly running out of time and whilst there was easy twelve people in the room there wasn't enough hands to stop this babies bleeding.

"We need Neuro, anyone but Shepherd" Arizona said to the nurse standing by the door, with a short and sharp nod she ran out of the room.

"She has multiple broken ribs, and a fractured spin at the least." Said Callie looking at the scans before coming over.

"She is bleeding internally. I can not find the source." Alex was covered in the young girls blood and still couldn't find the source. "It isn't her spleen, or her liver." 

"She has a cerebral contusion and what appears to be a brain bleed. Her skull is fractured and left pupil is dilated" Dr Jim Nelson said inspecting Zola's head on the scans.

"This is top secret Nelson." Arizona's voice was firm as she worked with Alex to stop the bleeding in Zola's stomach.

"I will need to open her up" Jim said before taking the scalpel and starting.

"Robin's we have a flat line. Starting compressions" Alex said pressing his hands firmly to the girls chest in equal rhythms.

"Charge to 150." Arizona came over with the paddles and shocked the baby. Alex grimaced as the body jerked beneath the charged metal.

"Ok continuing." His face a little grey he continued stitching the babies insides up

"Done" Jim said before stepping away to clean off.

"So are we." Said Arizona, She smiled at Callie who was still bandaging the young girl.

"She is stable. For now." Alex stated as he and Arizona left. "Do you think she will make it?"

"I don't know Karev. I sure hope so. She is only a baby and has a whole life ahead of her." Arizona said as she filed the chart.

"Meredith should know." Alex said flatly.

"Karev."  
>"I know, I know, I can't but they should know." He walked off quickly glaring at the floor.<p>

"How'd the huggy mum go?" Christina sneered as she caught up to him.

"Piss off Christina, I don't need it right now."

"What the hell happened to you." Her voice came short.

"It's not a hugging mum it's a baby. The shape its in, we don't know if it'll make it" His voice was strained.

"It's a baby, you deal with them everyday. Whats so great about this one?"

"It's Zola." He said and stalked into the mens toilets leaving Christina standing outside in utter shock.

"It's the boys toilets Karev, I'm still coming in. Does Mere know?" She asked tightly as she avoided eye contact with the male nurses.

"No, and she isn't allowed to." He said glaring at his reflection in the mirror, "Robin's orders."  
>"But…" Karev interrupted her.<p>

"Yeah, I wanted to tell her too." He said before walking out followed closely by Christina.

"So what are we going to do?" Christina asked.

"I don't know." He replied softly.


End file.
